Healing Broken Hearts
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: the Doctor is broken hearted after losing Rose. he finally tells Donna about what happened. Donna then goes home for a week and finds the one thing that the Doctor needs to heal his broken hearts. hipe you enjoy.
1. The Doctor tells Donna

Healing Broken Hearts 

Donna was sitting on the control room chairs, listening to the Doctor as he whispered things to himself, as he set the TARDIS to just float in the time vortex for a while. Donna couldn't really understand what he was saying, but she managed to catch a couple of words each sentence. They went along the lines of:

'Rose, I miss you.'

'I find a way back to you, just you wait.'

Et cetera.

The Doctor lifts his head a bit and Donna noticed that he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Doctor, are you all right?" She asked him. The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm always all right." He replied.

"You say that, but I know you Doctor." Donna said.

"Donna, I'm fine all right!" The Doctor snapped at her. Donna was taken aback at the Doctor's tone.

"You know what, fine don't tell me, you just do what you were doing and forget the fact that maybe I can help you." Donna snapped back at him. She then got up and walked out of the control room.

"Donna." He called, but she ignored her. "I'm sorry." He finished in a whisper. The Doctor put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Oh Rose, what have you done to me? I'm a wreck without you." The Doctor said to himself as if Rose was there next to him. He waited for a reply, but he knew deep down he would never get one. Not form Rose at any rate.

God he missed her.

He missed so much it hurt. His hearts hurt.

And he was hurting everyone else around him, because he was...is hurting.

Donna walked into the library and sat down on one of the beanbags.

God why wouldn't he tell her what's going on with him? She knew that it had something to do with one of his previous companions, Rose. When they had met Martha, she had told Donna a little bit of what had happened between the Doctor and her, and how she couldn't stay with him because she loved him, but he was in love with _'her'._

Martha had been one of the Doctor's best friends and still is, but she told Donna that he pushed her away a bit and that Donna should be careful that he didn't do it to her. There was no way that Donna was going to let the Doctor push her away; she was going to do her best to help him move on. Even if it took the rest of her life she would help him the best she could.

Donna then heard footsteps coming towards her. She sat up. Suddenly a broken hearted Doctor came into the library.

"Donna." He started.

"Don't worry about it Doctor." Donna told him.

"No Donna I need to tell you that I'm sorry and that I don't mean to push you away." He sat down next to her on the beanbag.

"It's all right Doctor, but please can you tell me what's wrong, maybe there's something I can do to help you." Donna told him.

"OK, the problem is Donna, I miss her, and I miss her so much my hearts ache." The Doctor told her.

"Rose?" the Doctor nodded.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" It was Donna's time to nod this time.

"Well there was a battle, the Battle of Canary Wharf. Rose and I were there along with other people, and basically we had to stop the Daleks and Cybermen from taking over the Earth. The only way to do that was to open the void and suck them into it. The only problem was that both me and Rose had been across the void- which should be impossible- and into a Parallel World. So anyway if we hadn't had something to hold on to we would have followed them. So we held on to these magna clamps after opening the void using the leaver at Torchwood. However Rose's leaver was knocked by a Dalek and went into the off line position, she had to let go of the magna clamp to get it back up to the on line position. Once it was up the void began to pull Rose towards it. She tried to hold on to it, but her fingers slipped and she was pulled towards the opening. I was so scared she was going to die, but thankfully her parallel dad came and grabbed her before that could happen. The only thing is that she is now stuck on a parallel world, with no way back." The Doctor felt tears form in his eyes; he wiped them away, and then carried on. "I was able to say one last goodbye to her, she told me she loved me and I was about to reply, but I was cut off and never got to say the words I should have said so long ago."

"What were your last words going to be?" Donna asked.

"Rose Tyler I love you." After saying that, the Doctor felt like crying.

"You all right?" The Doctor shook his head. Donna felt so sorry for him and brought him into a hug. A minute later they let go.

"Thank you Donna. I guess getting it off my chest helped a little bit, but I know it's never going to go away the pain in my hearts. Not unless some miracle happens and Rose comes back, but that's never going to happen."

"Don't say that Doctor, it could happen. You just have to keep faith." Donna told him softly.

"I suppose you're right Donna. You are brilliant you know and I mean that." The Doctor said.

"Super temp." The smiled at each other.

"Come on spaceman let's go." Donna grabbed the Doctor's wrist and dragged him to the control room.

"Is it all right if you take me home for a week or so?" Donna asked him when they got there.

"Yeah if you want." He replied.

"You are going to be all right?"

"Yeah I think so."

"OK."

"Yeah." The Doctor began to set the controls for Donna's house.

Unknown to them at this moment, Donna was about to find the one thing that the Doctor would need to heal his broken hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN hoped you like it. It's just another ramdom thing that I thought of when we were in the car driving back home after spending a day in the Isle of Wight yesterday.**

**please review and let me know what you think. also sorry if any of the characters are OOC especially Donna.**

**love **

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	2. Martha and Wilf come into the story

The TARDIS landed in London 10 minutes later. The Doctor and Donna stepped out onto the driveway of Donna's house.

"So then Donna, I shall see you in about a week then." The Doctor said.

"Yep, ring me if you need to." She told him. "You are going to be all right aren't you? Cos you were very upset earlier and I don't want that to happen again."

"Stop worrying Donna, I'll be fine. Now off you go and I'll see you soon." The Doctor smiled at her before making his way back into the TARDIS.

Donna watched as the TARDIS took off and faded away, soon it was gone. She walked up to the front door and got out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Hello anyone home?" Donna called.

"Donna is that you? Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Wilf's voice came from the kitchen. Donna walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her granddad.

"Well I thought it would be a nice surprise." Donna told him. "Anyway where's mum?"

"Popped out for a few days, she is back on Friday."

"What's the day?" Donna asked.

"Monday, 14th April 2008." Wilf answered.

"OK. Anyway how have you been?"

"Oh same old. You?"

"Great, travelling round the universe saving planets meeting aliens." Donna said with a smile.

"And what about that friend of yours, the Doctor?"

"He's all right, but he's been upset for a while now."

"Why?" Wilf asked.

"He lost a friend of his a while ago, and he still hasn't got over it. And when I say friend I mean very _very _good friend. In other words he loved her, well he still does." Donna told her granddad.

"I see."

"Anyway why don't you go and watch TV and I'll get you a drink or something." Wilf said. Donna got up and went to the living room and turned on the TV.

Wilf was just making the two cups of tea when the was a flash of light from somewhere outside. He stopped what he was doing and went to check it out. Wilf walked out the front door and looked around the street for any signs. Suddenly he noticed a girl with dark blonde hair lying on the ground by the roadside. Wilf ran over to her, she had a nasty cut on her forehead, but other than that and being unconscious she was all right.

"Donna!" Wilf shouted. "Come here!"

Donna ran out of the living room to see what the matter was. She ran out the front door and the first thing she noticed was that it was starting to rain. The second thing she noticed was that her granddad was kneeling by something on the roadside. She ran up to him.

"Granddad what is it?" Donna asked. Then she saw the girl lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God! Is she all right?" Donna asked as she crouched down by the girl as well.

"I think so, but let's get her inside, she's freezing." Together they carried the girl inside the house and put her in the space room.

Donna sat by the girl as Wilf went to go and get some tea.

The girl couldn't be any older than 22 and she was dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt.

Wilf then came back into the room and handed a cup of tea to Donna.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"Seems to be, do you think I should ring my friend who's a doctor, but not the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Good idea."

Donna got out her phone and dialled Martha's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Martha its Donna." Donna replied.

"Oh hey Donna you all right?" Martha said.

"Yeah I'm fine, but do you think you could come over to mine, cos me and my granddad found a girl in her early twenties lying on the roadside and she's unconscious. So would it be all right if you came over to help?" Donna asked.

"Yeah OK, I'll be there in a minute." Martha rang off and Donna put down her phone. And looked at her granddad.

"She's on her way."

Half an hour later Martha turned up with her medical kit, as soon as she had knocked on the door, the door opened and Donna appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Martha thank you so much for coming." Donna said.

"It's OK. Where's the Doctor?" Martha wondered.

"He's in the TARDIS somewhere I decided to come home for a week. He'll be back on Monday." Donna told her.

"OK, let go." Donna closed the door as Martha stepped in and the two of them then went to the spare room.

Wilf was waiting for the two of them in the room; he was looking at the girl wondering if and when she would wake up. Suddenly the door opened and Donna and Martha walked in.

"Granddad this is Martha Jones. Martha this is my Granddad Wilf." Donna said.

"Nice to meet you." Martha said.

"Same to you."

"Right so I'm guessing that's the girl you were talking about." Martha said looking at the blonde on the bed.

"Yep, don't ask me what happened cos I don't have a clue. We just found her on the roadside like this." Donna said.

"OK. Do you know her name?"

"No."

"Right, well she seems OK, just a few cuts and bruises, but she should be all right in a few days. Is there anything we could use to indentify her?" Martha told them.

"I dunno let's see." Donna picked up the girls bag which she had when they had found her. Donna put it on the table by the bed and looked in it. Donna pulled out a pack of tissues, a phone and then a picture. Donna looked through the girl's contacts and her heart nearly stopped when she reached 'T'. TARDIS.

"Martha I think you better look at this." Donna said as she handed Martha the phone. Martha's eyes widened as she saw what Donna was talking about.

"OK so she must know the Doctor." Martha said.

"Well let's ring him then."

"No Donna we can't, not until we know who she is." Martha said.

"But maybe the Doctor can tell us if we describe her." Donna told her.

"NO. Just wait a bit; we might be able to find out who she is, by something else."

"Donna, Martha. Did the Doctor ever give you keys to his ship?" Asked Wilf.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Did they look like that?" Wilf pointed at one of the girls necklaces. It was a TARDIS key.

"There's a locket as well, maybe it has a picture in it, which could help us identify her." Martha said. Donna carefully took the locket off from around the girl's neck and handed it to Martha. She then picked up the picture on the side table and gave that to Martha as well.

"This was in her bag." Donna told her.

Martha opened the locket and inside was two pictures. One was of the girl and a man with a worn out leather jacket and big ears, the other was of a much younger man with brown spiky hair, brown suit and over coat: the Doctor.

"It the Doctor." Donna said.

"I don't think I've seen him this happy before." Martha said as she looked at the Doctor who was smiling brightly in the picture. He never smiled like that now.

"No neither have I." Donna said.

"You don't think that..." Martha stopped as she turned over the locket. There was writing on the back, it said:

'_To my beautiful Rose,_

_Happy birthday,_

_Love from the Doctor.'_

"Oh my God." Martha looked at the girl on the bed. "It's Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 chapters in one day go me! Sorry for the evil cliffy I couldn't help it, it looked like a good place to end the chapter. anyway hope you liked it. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. but bear with me.**

**By the way I don't think I'll be updating series 2: a love story from the stars for a while as I have terrible writers block for that one at the moment. **

**also I'll try to update the girl with the hollowers gift soon as well as anomaly in the powell estate so bear with me for a while.**

**so yeah you know what to do.**

**please take time to review**

**thank you.**

**(Oh I like that, I think I'll use that more. I know I know I'm wierd. get over it.)**

**bye for now**

**love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	3. A broken hearted Doctor is back

Donna stared at Martha in shock before she spoke. "What you can't be serious this can't be Rose. The Doctor said she was locked in a parallel universe unable to get back!" Donna said.

"I know Donna, but she can't be anyone else. How many other companions does the Doctor call Rose?" Martha replied.

"OK, so what are we going to do? Ring him and tell him to get his skinny butt over here?" Donna asked.

"No we can't not yet, why don't we wait until Rose wakes up, then we can explain things to her and then when the Doctor comes to pick you back up he and Rose can reunite." Martha Told Donna.

"But don't you think that Rose would like to wake to the sight of the person she has been away from for so long." Donna said. Martha thought hard about this before turning to Wilf for help.

"What about you Wilf? What do you think?" Martha asked him.

"I think it would be a nice surprise for her if she woke up to the sight of the Doctor." Wilf said.

"OK fine. Let's ring the Doctor and tell him." Martha smiled as Donna picked up the phone. "I hope he will be happier now that Rose is back."

"He will be, the fact that Rose isn't with him anymore must be killing him." Donna said. She began to dial the number hoping the Doctor would pick up.

Ring, Ring.

The Doctor sat on the control room seats listening to the phone ring, he had tears streaming down his face and while no-one was there in the TARDIS with him; he didn't care. Finally the phone rang off, but soon enough the phone began to ring again. The Doctor sighed and got off the seat and went to answer the phone.

"Hello." The Doctor said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Doctor its Donna, I was just calling because...hold on are you all right? You sound like you've been crying." Donna said to him via the phone connection.

"Yeah I'm all right." The Doctor replied.

"You really do miss Rose, don't you?"

"Yes I do." He replied softly.

"Why don't you come over to mine, Martha's here, we can talk if you want and we've got something that might cheer you up a bit." Donna said.

"Oh OK, I'll be there in a bit. What's the date?"

"Monday 14th April 2008." Donna told him.

"OK thanks; be seeing you in a bit then." The Doctor hung up and began to set the co-ordinates for Donna's house on the date that she had said.

10 minutes later he arrived. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the driveway of Donna's house. He walked up to the door and knocked.

He was then greeted by Donna, who smiled at him before letting him in. The Doctor smiled back at her and stepped into the house.

"Hey Doctor. You all right?" Martha asked as the Doctor walked into the living room where Martha and Wilf were now sitting.

"I'm OK I guess, been better." He said as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Right so what have you guys brought me here for?" Asked the Doctor after a few seconds.

Donna sat down next to her granddad and looked at the Doctor. "Well you know you've been upset for a while now." The Doctor nodded slowly. "Well we think we might have just found the thing that will cheer you up considerably." Donna told him.

"We're not sure how it happened, but it did and so we called you here." Martha added.

"Guys I appreciate what you are trying to do for me and I know why you're doing it. However nothing is going to stop me from hurting because I miss Rose. When she was taken from me that part of me was taken with her and it's not going to come back. Ever. Not unless something happens and we are able to see each other again, but the chances of that happening are one to a million." The Doctor told them. "Now I think it would be best if I went. Donna I'll pick you up on Monday." The Doctor got up and began to wander towards the door.

"Doctor wait!" Martha called. "Why don't you come into the spare room with us, just for a little while or so? You don't have to stay very long, but it might help you move on." The Doctor sighed and walked with Donna and Martha towards the spare room.

They stopped outside the room and Donna indicated to the Doctor to open the door. He sighed but opened it anyway. And what he saw, much to his surprise as it supposed to be impossible, was the woman he thought he would never see again, the woman he changed to life forever, the woman who had stolen his hearts, the hearts that had been broken when they had said good bye, the love of his life:

Rose Tyler.

**A/N another cliff hanger. Can anyone tell that I'm tired; does it show in the text? Anyway three chapters in one day I'm on a role baby! **

**Anyway sorry there's not going to any updates tomorrow most probably as my grandparents are coming to visit for the day. And on Monday I've got to tidy my VERY messy room with my mum, so probably no updates then. Although I do plan on doing a poem dedicated to the tenth Doctor as its David Tennant's 40****th**** on Monday, so yeah just need to think of something.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked it please review. I know I probably don't need to keep reminding you but I do, so yeah anyways.**

**Bye**

**Love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	4. Healing Broken Hearts

The Doctor looked at Rose on the bed, before tore out of the spare room and into the living room. Martha and Donna followed him, clearly confused at the whole situation.

"Doctor." Donna called as they entered the living room. "Doctor what's the matter?"

"She can't be here. It's impossible. She can't possibly be here." The Doctor began pacing the room trying to find any explanation to why Rose was in the spare room.

"Doctor, trust us, we don't have a clue how she got here, but aren't you happy she is? You can finally see her again, hug her again, and talk to her again." Martha told him. The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Martha you don't understand, she can't be here." The Doctor told her.

"So you keep saying Doctor." Donna interrupted.

"Guys, for God's sake! She can't be here; if she comes back then the whole world...no universes are in danger." The Doctor told them, well yelled at them.

"Right so what are we going to do?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"Wait for Rose to wake up, and then ask her how she got here." The Doctor explained to them, then he realised something. "Hold on, why was she unconscious?" The Doctor asked now clearly worried.

"We don't know, my Granddad and I found her lying on the roadside in the state she is in now." Donna told him.

"Is she all right though?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah she seems to be, she has a few cuts and bruises, but apart from that she seems to be OK." Martha said.

"I might go and do a quick scan on her, just to make sure." The Doctor ran off, back to the spare room. Martha and Donna followed slowly.

The Doctor ran into the room, sat on the chair next to Rose and got out his sonic screwdriver. Just as he was about to scan Rose, the Doctor got a proper look at the young girl who stole his hearts. He felt like crying in happiness, to his surprise he realised he was, he wiped the tears from his eyes and bent over to give Rose a kiss on her forehead.

Just as he let go, Rose began to stir. The Doctor watched as she awoke. Once she was awake the Doctor smiled a truly happy smile, one that hadn't been forced to keep everyone around him happy, when deep inside he was a broken man. No this smile was a smile of pure joy. He then noticed Rose's locket on the side table, he took hold of it and looked at it. He remembered when he gave it to her. It was one of the best days of his life, no aliens trying to take over the world, no life or death, just a normal sunny day in April. He gave the locket to her as a birthday present and in it he had put two pictures, one of him in his past body and one taken a few days before hand. Rose loved it and wore it ever day.

The Doctor took his eyes of the locket and looked at Rose, who was rubbing her eyes and looking around in front of her. He could tell she was confused about where she was and how she got here. Rose looked around more and then she noticed him, as soon as her eyes fixed on him, she froze unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes Rose?" The Doctor replied.

"Is it really you? Or am I dreaming?"

"No it's really me Rose."

Rose felt tears form in her eyes; she moved from her place on the bed and slowly moved over to the Doctor. The Doctor moved closer to her as well. He then pulled her into a tight hug; Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, while the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." Rose told him.

"I missed you too Rose, more than you think." He let go of her and cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips down to hers in a loving and passionate kiss. They let go after a little while and looked at each other.

"Rose back on the beach, there was something I meant to say and never got to." The Doctor took a breath and Rose spoke.

"It's OK Doctor; you don't need to tell me." Rose said.

"No I do though, Rose. I need to tell you."

"OK I'm listening."

"Good." The Doctor took another deep breath and began to speak. "Rose Tyler I love you. I love you so very much." The Doctor smiled at her and partly at himself as he finally managed to tell her how much he loved her, after so many tries and then putting it off, he finally told her. He was so happy.

"I love you too Doctor." The Doctor brought his lips down to hers for a second time.

It was then that Donna and Martha decided to come in. Whether they had just reached the door or they had been listening to the whole of the Doctor and Rose's conversation, no one knew, but it ruined the moment either way.

As they opened the door, the Doctor let go of Rose and looked at his two friends. Rose also looked too.

"Well what a moment to come in, eh?" Donna said with a laugh. The Doctor scowled at her as Rose looked down at the floor.

"Well, it's nice to see you happy Doctor." Martha said. The Doctor smiled slightly. Rose looked at him.

"What, you weren't happy? Why?" Rose asked.

"Like I said to you Rose, I love you and when you were taken away from me, I felt like my whole world had been ripped apart." The Doctor told her. "Luckily Martha and Donna were there when I needed them; otherwise I would be in so much more pain that I was. I'm sure that if I hadn't met Donna or Martha I would have died of two broken hearts." He finished. Rose looked at him, surprised at what he had just said.

"It's true, he was so upset." Donna told Rose. Rose looked at her and Martha.

"Thank you, for being with him." Rose said.

"No problem. I'm Donna by the way. And this Martha." Donna said.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Same to you."

"Right Rose, I need to ask you something. How did you get back?" The Doctor asked her.

"I was at work at TORCHWOOD, fixing the dimension cannon, which I made to help me find you. I had a little help with all the technical stuff and that, but the idea is mine. Anyway, I managed to get it working and it must have brought me here, but I don't remember much." Rose told him.

"Rose, you do realise that the universes may be in danger now."

"No they aren't because I made sure that it wouldn't make the universe collapse or whatever you said that day. " Rose explained.

"OK that's good." The Doctor said with sheer relief.

"Anyway. Now I'm here, shall we get going?" Rose hopped off the bed, but the Doctor stopped her from going anyway.

"Hold on missy, wait a sec. What about your family? Do they know where you are?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah they know. I went to say goodbye before I came here. So they know where I am." Rose said, a little sadly.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rose replied with a small smile.

"OK if you're sure. Oh by the way this belongs to you." The Doctor pulled out the locket that was in his pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks, but this was around my neck when I came, I'm sure of it."

"Oh that was us, sorry. We didn't know who you were so we kinda went through your stuff to try and find out. We should have told you that earlier. Sorry about that." Martha apologized.

"It's OK." Rose told her.

"Don't worry everything is back in your bag now." Donna said.

"Thanks." Rose smiled.

"Right come on then you, let's go. Donna, Martha you coming?" The Doctor asked.

"No we'll stay here, give you some space for a while. I might also stay longer than a week. Tell you what I'll ring you when I want you to pick me up." Donna told him.

"OK see you soon." The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose and led her towards the door. "Come on Rose let's go."

"Bye guys, see you soon." Rose called back to them.

"Bye." Martha and Donna waved at them as they left the house and headed for the TARDIS.

Soon enough the TARDIS engines started and the TARDIS slowly faded out of sight along with a now happy and non broken Doctor and his lover Rose Tyler. Together at last and nothing could ever tear them apart again.

So it just goes to show, that if you tell someone about something that's bothering you or making you upset, it's quite likely that they will be able to help you and to get you back on the road of recovery. Whatever the reason may be, don't keep it bottled up inside you; it only makes things worse for you and for the people around you.

The End

**A/N Hope you liked it please let me know what you think. And if anyone has any suggestions for future stories that I could borrow...well use, then I would be truly grateful. **

**Bye for now**

**Love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


End file.
